Letter to Me
by Holz9364
Summary: When our favourite gang are in their 5th/6th year Dumbledore sets a task. They must write a letter to themself that they will receive in 20 years time detailing their hopes and dreams for their future. 20 years later, how true are their letters?
1. Harry James Potter

**Letter to Me**

_**A/N - Inspired by the song of the same name by Brad Paisley. Dumbledore assigns all of the 5**__**th**__** and 6**__**th**__** years to write a letter to themselves which would be returned to them in 20 years time.**_

_**There will be a chapter for all of the main characters, and each chapter begins at the 36/37 year old receiving the letter, they then read it and reflect on how their life really turned out!**_

_**Anyway I hope you like it.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters or anything else Harry Potter related, except their thoughts, kind of.**_

* * *

><p>"Albus, get the post." Harry Potter said to his youngest son as he sleepily made his way into the kitchen and fell into a chair, he'd just returned from a night shift at the ministry.<p>

Harry yawned as Ginny put a plate of bacon and eggs down in front of him, he smiled at her, "Thanks love."

Ginny returned the smile, "Trouble last night?" She asked as Albus made his way over to the window to let the owl in.

Harry nodded as he tucked into a much needed breakfast, "Gregory Goyle was sending muggles cursed letters that burned their eyes out then made them go insane." He said, yawning again, "He'd killed 5 muggles before we eventually caught him. His trials tomorrow."

"That's good." Ginny said, not having time to go on as Albus chose that moment to hand Harry a letter with his name on it, written in a very familiar fashion.

_Mr. H. Potter_

_The largest bedroom,_

_12. Grimmauld Place,_

_London._

He shared a glance with Ginny, whose eyes widened, "Is that your letter to you?" She asked, her eyes lighting up.

Harry chuckled, "I think so." He replied as he opened the letter, Ginny glanced at the window, wondering where hers was.

Harry took the letter out and recognised his own handwriting, as messy as it had ever been.

_Dear 37 year old Harry James Potter,_

_I wonder how I'll feel when I look back on this letter, I wonder how different I'll be, if I'll even still be alive in 20 years time, judging by the way things are going right now it's something that I doubt._

_Neither can live whilst the other survives, I do truly intend to kill him, but what if I get killed in the process? Being a 17 year old boy who everyone expects to kill the darkest wizard of all time is so damn tiring._

_Everyone seems to think that all that matters to me, all that I think about is Voldemort, but that isn't true. It does take up a lot of my time considering how big a part of my life it is, I've fought him for the past 6 years, and I've won most of those battles, but what if my luck is running out?_

_I wonder, 37 year old Harry (if you're still alive) if you have settled down, gotten married and had kids. I never really thought that far into the future, I was so focused on surviving Hogwarts. I hope you have, and I hope you're happy._

_I wonder if you finally got the courage to tell her how you feel, to tell her that you love her, and I wonder if she loved you back. Did you ever tell her? Or did you miss your chance?_

_I think I'll miss my chance because for all my bravery in the battlefield I'm a nervous wreck when it comes to girls, especially when said girl is my best friend, and the object of my other best friends desire. Why does my life have to be so complicated?_

_If I do ever tell Hermione how I feel I hope she'd feel the same, but something tells me she doesn't feel that way, about me or about Ron, which is odd because the way her and Ron used to fight always made it seem like something was going on. Hermione (& Ron) have been through so much with me, and having them by my side made me feel so much stronger. I hope that we all survive the war and that in 20 years time they will still be my best friends, I don't doubt it._

_In 20 years time I'd be a happy man if Voldemort is gone, I hope that all his followers end up in Azkaban or are dead, I really don't care which. I hope the world is a better place for my children (if I ever have any). Writing this is helping me to think about my future, and I think I'll name my children after the most important people in my past, I have a few names in mind; James, Lily, Sirius and Albus are a few of the ones floating around my head, but that's far into the future._

_Dumbledore set us this task to make us think about what we want from life and really, I can think of just three things._

_1. I want Hermione to fall in love with me._

_2. I want to kill Voldemort and avenge my parents._

_3. I want to become an Auror._

_Anything else that life throws me is just an added bonus. _

_So 37 year old Harry, don't have regrets, don't have any burdens, be happy and carefree, love with all you have and never ever let Ron read this letter!_

_Yours sincerely,_

_17 year old Harry J. Potter_

When Harry had read the letter he placed it down on the table, his thoughts all over the place, this letter had been written at the end of 6th year, and at that point in time he had truly believed that he was in love with Hermione, things had changed obviously, but looking back on that letter was odd.

He'd gotten some things right, like the names of his children, and Voldemort was gone, and he had become an Auror, most of the things he'd wanted, like a better world for his children he had gotten, everything except Hermione.

When he looked back he wondered how different things would be if he had gotten Hermione, but he loved Ginny, he loved his life the way it was, so why would he want anything more? He had three amazing kids, and a wife who loved him more than anything else in the world.

What Harry hadn't realised was that Ginny had been reading the letter over his shoulder and when he turned around to see her walking out towards the garden he knew he was in trouble.

He hurried after her, finding her sitting on the steps at the back door of the old house, "Gin." He began softly sitting down next to her, "I wrote that letter 20 years ago."

Ginny sighed, she wasn't crying, she just seemed upset, "You were in love with Hermione." She stated.

Harry shook his head, "No, I thought I was, but then I dated you and I knew then that I had never been in love with her, it was just a stupid crush."

Ginny bit her lip, "That letter was all about Hermione and Voldemort, you didn't even mention me, not even as a friend."

"I'm sorry Ginny." Harry said honestly, "But I think we both know I am nowhere near the boy I was 20 years ago."

Ginny nodded, albeit a little reluctantly, she looked at Harry, "I know."

Harry smiled at her, and hugged her, "I'd like to see your letter." He murmured, and when he pulled back from the hug saw her blush profusely, he grinned, wondering when his Wife's letter would arrive…


	2. Luna Lovegood

**Letter to Me**

_**A/N - Okay, round #2!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, its all JK.**_

* * *

><p>Luna was at home with her two children when she received her letter, the infamous letter that Dumbledore had assigned when she had been in 5th year.<p>

Her husband had been called into an emergency at work in the early hours of the morning, so she fed her children, Xavier and Xander, before wandering out into the garden of their little country cottage to read the letter.

_Dear old and wise Luna,_

_I think it was a very wise and interesting idea of Professor. Dumbledore to set us this task to write our future self a letter. I think he hoped it would make us think about our future, but I already know what I want to do in the future._

_One day I will take over for my Daddy and write the Quibbler, I'll write about all the new creatures I discover and when I find proof I'll publish it so that no one will call me 'Loony' anymore. _

_I want to go on an expedition so I can discover more magical creatures and find out all about them, and live in their environment, like Daddy did when he went to Brazil._

_I think when I am 36 years old I will be very well known and I might even have a family, I really want a family one day. I hope I will still have all my friends when I'm 36 and I hope I've made new ones too. _

_I hope that Harry will be okay after the war. I hope he will do what the prophecy says and win the war against Voldemort, I have faith that he will because he's very determined and I don't think he will stop until he has saved the Wizarding world from evil, thats why I admire him. Even if he will never think so himself, I think he is a Hero._

_Harry is my best friend, he always listens to me when nobody else will, and he understands how hard it is to lose your mother, no one understands that like he does. Harry doesn't ever treat me like I'm crazy and he always gets me involved with all the group things. I hope Harry and I will still be friends. __I hope Ginny will still be my friend too, she always sticks up for me when the others in our year call me names, she's one of the sweetest people I've ever met._

_I wonder if I will ever let Neville know about the feelings I have for him. He is so shy and apprehensive, but there is something cute about that, and he is very clever and wise, but I don't think he see's it yet, I hope one day Neville will realise how smart he is and have the courage to do something amazing. I think he's very brave and strong inside and I think the world will be surprised when they see it but he's so wonderful._

_I love all of my friends, and I love my Daddy and his magazine, and I love rare magical creatures, I hope that won't be any different 20 years from now._

_Good luck,_

_16 year old Luna Lovegood._

Luna smiled as she folded the letter and went back into the house, she hadn't changed very much at all since the days of that letter.

A pinging noise made her look at the wall, the clocks hands had changed from 'work' to 'travelling'.

"Daddy's coming home!" Xander said, jumping up from the table and forgetting about his breakfast, the 6 year old boy adored his father. 10 year old Xavier was more concerned about the book he was reading.

On cue the door opened and Luna's husband walked into the house, "Daddy!" Xander shouted as he hugged his father who laughed, "Hey Xander." He said, hugging the boy back and looking at his wife, she held up her letter with a small smile.

"Ah, your letter to you?" He asked as he sat down at the table, ruffling Xavier's red hair as he did so.

Luna put a plate down in front of him as she nodded, "Yes, it came this morning." She said softly as she sat down at the table.

"And? What did you say to yourself?" He asked through a mouthful of food.

Luna smiled oddly, "That I would become the writer of the Quibbler, discover rare magical creatures and never lose touch with my friends."

Ronald Weasley smiled broadly at that, "Well, you were very wise in your predications Luna." He said, looking at her fondly.

He put his fork down on the table and turned to look at her properly, "You are the editor of the Quibbler and it sells better than it ever did before, you discovered 6 rare species of magical creatures and we go out for lunch twice a week with Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Neville."

Luna nodded as she sipped one of her strange tea concoctions.

"I also had a crush on Neville." Luna admitted with a sheepish smile.

Ron choked on his coffee as he laughed, "Neville?" He asked, trying to stop himself from laughing so much, even his children were looking at him strangely.

Luna gave him a reprimanding look, "Ronald!" She said as she shook her head.

"I'm sorry, but well, you know what Neville was like back then." Ron said, smirking a little bit as he remembered how the shy, nervous boy had been during his schooldays, no one would think it now that he owned St. Mungo's hospital and was one of the richest Wizards in the world.

Luna sighed, "He was one of the only people who listened to me." She said softly as she looked at her husband, a twinge of guilt passed across his features, he hadn't exactly been pleasant to her in their school days.

"I know." Ron said, standing up from the table and casually wrapping his arm around his wife, "But I listen to you now." He said with a smile, and he kissed her lightly on the lips issuing an "eww!" from the boys.

Ron laughed and ruffled the boys hair as he walked past them up the stairs, calling down, "I'm going for a nap!"

Luna smiled softly as she watched him walk up the stairs, glancing at the two boys, one immersed in a book, the other playing with his food, she had gotten a life to be proud of, if she could have seen herself 20 years ago she wouldn't have minded this life one bit.


	3. Hermione Granger

**Letter to Me**

_**A/N - Part three!**_

_**I'm not sure if everyone will like this one because of the odd pairing but oh well I hope it doesn't put you off reading the rest of the letters!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**_

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger didn't forget things, ever, she was efficient in almost everything that she did, it was what had landed her the job she had. Being a teacher meant you had to be organised and prepared for anything, she liked that, she was good at that.<p>

She hadn't forgotten about her letter, she knew it was some time this year she would receive it, although she wasn't entirely sure of the things she had written in said letter, after all it had been 20 years ago.

When Hermione walked into the great hall and took her seat at the head table she sat down just as the post arrived. Thinking nothing of it Hermione tucked into some breakfast, perfectly content until a letter was dropped onto her plate of eggs.

Hermione smiled as she ripped open the letter, she was so anxious to read it.

_Dear Me,_

_In 20 years time I hope you have learned to loosen up a little Hermione. Knowing Harry and Ron has made me realise that life isn't all about books and cleverness, sure I'm smart and I can probably do whatever job I want too, but there are more important things, like courage and strength and love._

_I hope this letter reaches you, and by that I mean I hope you survive the war. I hope Harry and Ron and Ginny and Luna and Neville survive it too, hell in a perfect world I hope everyone survives, and that Voldemort is defeated, for good this time._

_I know that won't happen, I'm not naïve. If it comes down to it I will fight with Harry, so will Ron, we discussed it over the summer. He's our best friend and if he chooses to fight Voldemort we will be with him every step of the way._

_I hope you don't regret that decision 37 year-old me, because if the situation was reversed, we both know Harry would do the same for us, or for Ron._

_I hope you are luckier in love now than I am. Ron was a complete disaster after all that went down between him and Lavender Brown. I hope you don't develop stupid crushes on people you know you can't have, people who are damaged or emotionally unavailable, people twice your age for crying out loud._

_Since you are me I believe I know you very well so I think when you look back on this letter you will think about this phase of your life and feel very stupid, unless you have changed a lot in the 20 years from now. I think you will look back to your 6__th__ year and the man who you fell in love with and wonder why you ever fooled yourself into believing it was something more than a convenient relationship._

_Everyone thinks I'm perfect, that I'm perfect Hermione Granger and that when I'm not in the common room I'm in the library. Everyone judges me on the marks I get, they think because I ace my tests I'm a good girl, but oh God if they knew what I'd been doing this year they would think otherwise for sure. I wonder, future Hermione, if you ever told anyone about this? Anyone other than Ginny who screamed at you when you told her. I doubt you ever told Harry and Ron, they'd kill him._

_As I stated you are me, so you will remember how it all began, but in case you have ever blocked this memory from your head I'll refresh your memory. I spent the summer at Grimmauld place, but Ron was never around, he was always off helping with the cleaning or sneaking out. I was left alone and took to hiding out in a little balconied area I found, but he found it too, and we sat in silence, both of us reading on countless occasions before we actually exchanged words._

_I said I wondered if he had a book I could borrow, he said he did, I finished the book in an hour and we talked about it, I had been surprised that he had read it because it was a muggle book, it is my favourite, is it still your favourite? "Wuthering Heights" by Emily Bronte. I told him that he reminded me of Heathcliff, he stood up and walked closer to me and asked me if I thought he was mysterious and passionate underneath his dark, closed off shell. I wasn't exactly sure what was happening but I said yes, the next thing I knew he had kissed me, and it was in a way that no one had ever kissed me before. Oh future Hermione, do you still get weak at the knees when you think of that kiss? Does anyone compare to it? _

_I'm sure you will remember vividly how we avoided each other all summer after that, then on the last day before our return to school Dumbledore assigned me to a task, I was to work with him at Hogwarts, help him pass the information, help with a potion to make the operation easier. I agreed of course because it would look suspicious if I didn't. In that potions classroom the tension filled the air for 2 hours before eventually I succumbed to it and kissed him, and well, do I have to remind you how that night finished? I'm sure that is a memory that you will never forget._

_There was a thrill of it all, he was a teacher and I was his pupil, it was against dozens of rules and regulations, not to mention both wizarding and muggle law, but we kept meeting up in secret, I borrowed Harry's cloak and snuck into my dorm late at night more nights than I can remember. If anyone who thought of me as such a good girl knew about this…well it would be a scandal that would make Rita Skeeter drool._

_The thing is future Hermione, I've fallen for him, I've totally fallen for him, and he doesn't know, it's not exactly something I want him to find out about either._

_So I hope you are happy, I hope you have no regrets, I hope you became a healer, or maybe a charms professor, and I hope you stopped sleeping with your Potions professor because I think we both knew/know that something like that can only end in tears. I hope you remember that searing kiss, and I hope you remember that first night, that amazing unforgettable night, but I hope you found someone good for you, something steady, and for the love of Merlin something legal!_

_Love from your sincerely silly love-struck 17 year old self!_

Hermione grinned as she looked down at her familiar handwriting, laughing to herself about its contents.

"I didn't realise you enjoyed it that much." A smooth voice said from next to her, Hermione jumped, turning to her husband, who was smirking at her, looking like he was trying very hard to not burst out with a full out smug grin.

The colour rose in Hermione's cheeks, "Oh hush Severus, I was 17 years old." She said quietly.

Severus chuckled, "I'm glad you found me thrilling and searing." He said, and although she knew he was joking she detected a little genuine meaning in his voice and in his words.

Hermione smiled down at the letter, "I guess I was wrong, about a silly little affair like that only ending in tears." She said, happy that she had been wrong.

"I believe you were very wrong indeed." Severus agreed, his hand brushing over hers as he smiled at her, the gesture wasn't much but she understood its meaning, he was happy that she had been wrong.

"Professor Snape."

"Yes?" Both Severus and Hermione said at once.

Minerva McGonagall rolled her eyes, "Hermione." She corrected, having two Snapes was so confusing.

"Yes?" Hermione said, chuckling at her husbands annoyed look.

"Is that your letter from your 17 year old self?" The older woman asked.

Hermione nodded, "Yes it is." She said, chuckling.

McGonagall asked, "May I read it?"

Severus's eyes widened, no one had known about their affair, he grabbed the letter, muttered a spell and burnt it, looking up to see Hermione trying very hard not to laugh and McGonagall looking shocked beyond belief.

"Severus!" Hermione scolded, but they both knew that her heart wasn't in it.

McGonagall just smirked, the corners of her lips twitching upwards, "Oh don't worry, we all knew about your affair anyway." She said, turning to a conversation with Professor Sprout as if what she had said had just been a casual good morning.

Severus's jaw dropped and Hermione burst out laughing, no one had ever left him speechless before, it had to be a record!


	4. Neville Longbottom

**Letter to Me**

**Neville Longbottom**

_**Part 4 =)**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!**_

* * *

><p>"Mr Longbottom, the letter you asked about arrived today."<p>

Neville looked up at his secretary, the distraction from his paperwork, "Oh thank you Lucy." He said politely as she handed over the letter and continued, "You have a meeting with the CEO of MalfoyCorp at 11am, you have lunch with the Head Teacher of Hogwarts at noon, the deputy prime minister is going to floo at 1.30pm, Mr. Malfoy requested you take the afternoon off for a surprise he's planned and here is your morning coffee and bagel."

Neville smiled at the enthusiastic young witch, "Thank you Lucy." He said, kindly but with a tone of dismissal at the same time. Lucy took notice and left Neville's office, he grabbed the bagel she'd brought him and took a bite as he opened the letter he was very interested to read.

A lot had changed in the time since Neville had written that letter in his 6th year.

_Dear older Neville,_

_I think this task is sort of stupid. Sending ourselves a letter, but since we're being assessed and it's not difficult I could use all the extra credit I can get. I hope you get over this nervous awkward stage in your life, I hope you actually learn to talk to people. I hope you get through your 7__th__ year, N.E.W.T's are my worst nightmare._

_Professor Snape still scares me which is stupid but he isn't exactly a big fluffy bunny, it's probably the reason I do so badly at Potions. I might do something to do with Herbology in the future, or maybe I'll just work my way up the ladder and end up owning something huge and being rich and famous. _

_I hope you help Harry with the War, being in the DA really meant something, I want to be that person all the time, the one who can cast good spells and can fight, I want my parents to be proud of me, and to do that I need to fight this War because they lost their lives fighting in their War. I know Harry will probably try and be the Hero and go off by himself to fight You-Know-Who, but he needs to admit to himself that he needs all of our help._

_I hope I'm luckier in love in the future than I am now, it's a common joke around Gryffindor tower, my love life. I mean there was Ginny who I went to the ball with and there was that crush I had on Hermione in 4__th__ year but that's really been it. I know the reason why, but nobody else does and I'm quite keen on keeping it the way. The reason I have no luck with girls is because I'm interested in guys, Dean and Seamus would laugh their asses off if they knew…_

_It's not like it's a problem in this day and age, it's just when you're at school people can be mean and it's not like I don't attract enough unwanted attention from the Slytherins as it is, I don't need to give them another reason to mock me. I think Hermione and Ginny suspect, they've said a couple of odd little things to me that made me wonder, it wouldn't surprise me if they did, I mean they're girls, girls spot stuff like that better than guys do, at least I think they do._

_So other than my sexuality, and my lack of decent grades, what is there to talk about? I like medicine, but I need to do better at potions to get a career in it, I've always dreamed of bringing my Herbology knowledge together with potions and finding new ways to cure things, but it's probably just a distant dream. I bet the main thing people will be talking about in these letters is the war, and if they are going to survive it or not. Ginny and I talked about starting the DA up again next year, we just have a feeling that Harry won't be coming back to school and if he doesn't come back I know for a fact Ron and Hermione won't either._

_I think if I believe I'll survive the war then I will, but if I think I'm going to die I'll die, my mind is the best weapon that I have. The strangest thing did happen the other day though, Ginny and I thought we were being discreet when we talked about the restarting of the DA but Draco Malfoy had overheard us, he swore (on veritasrum!) that he wanted to turn to the light, said he'd seen too much suffering, Gin wasn't so sure but I recognised that haunted look in his eyes. We shook hands and it was a deal, he's going to spy and pass information for us, he doesn't want anyone else to die and I really respect that._

_I think I'll leave this letter on the note that if I receive this: Well done for surviving the war, and also I hope you're happy with your life and what you've achieved (if anything), I hope you took your own advice and worked your ass off to get where you are!_

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Socially awkward 17 year old you._

Neville chuckled and the door opened, causing him to look up.

"Someone's in a good mood."

Neville grinned, "My letter to me just came, it's pretty amusing." He said.

Draco Malfoy smirked, taking the letter from him and reading it.

"You realise we're here to talk about sponsorship, right?" Neville asked, just as amused at the other mans interest in his letter.

Draco snorted, "This is much more interesting." He said, his eyes skimming the letter at top speed, "You were scared of Severus." Draco said, chuckling, "I remember that, he found it hilarious of course, he tortured you just to get a laugh out of it."

"I'm glad someone did." Neville muttered a little darkly, his school days hadn't been the best days of his life like everyone said, in fact they had been the worst days of his life.

"Rich and famous, well you got that right." Draco said in amusement, still reading the letter, "And hey, I got a mention!" He added, giving the old letter back to its owner.

"Yeah, I know." Neville said, his partner chuckled, "I mean you own half of the Wizarding world, and I own the other half, together we own the Wizarding world." Draco was saying.

"Okay now you're just using lines from the cheesy posters we print to get business." Neville teased, causing Draco to grin, "Longbottom and Malfoy, together we own the Wizarding world." He quoted, changing very quickly to business mode, "So, Mr. Longbottom, you wished to discuss sponsorship?"

Neville shook his head in amusement, "Yes, I did. I spoke to my finance guy and I thought about your proposition, we, the hospital that is, will sponsor your research into cures for magical terminal diseases, my team asked for a full list of the diseases you're trying to cure and wondered if later on in your research you'd like to run a clinical trial."

Draco considered this for a moment, "I had thought about a clinical trial, and I'll get my people to owl that list to your people ASAP." He held out his hand, "We have a deal."

Neville shook Draco's hand and a few blue rings spun around their joint hands to seal the business deal, "So…" Neville began, the business taken care of, he stood up and walked around the desk, "What are you planning that requires me to take the afternoon off?"

Draco grinned, "It's your birthday, I'm preparing my present." He said, sounding way too innocent.

Neville narrowed his eyes at the blonde, "Which is?" He asked, trying to probe information out of him.

"A surprise." Draco answered with a smirk as he walked towards the door, "See you this afternoon Nev, I've got a busy morning and a lunch date with the minister for magic."

"You've got the minister! I've got a lunch date with Severus." Neville said, and Draco rolled his eyes at the other man, "And MalfoyCorp wins again!" He teased as he left, the office door swinging after him.

* * *

><p>"Severus." Neville said with a smile as he sat down across from the man.<p>

Snape only nodded, "Neville." He said back.

Neville and Severus ordered coffee and sandwiches and got down to business, "So…what business could Hogwarts want with the CEO of St. Mungo's hospital?"

"Hogwarts needs better medical services." Severus said coolly, "With Poppy gone we need a better permanent healer, the temp you provided us with can't even mend broken bones and we get at least 4 a day at Hogwarts. I request Ginevra Potter."

"You request her?" Neville asked in amusement, "She has to agree, I don't even know if she'd like to be a school Nurse, she works in the trauma centre at St. Mungo's, she's used to exciting and dramatic. I doubt she'd be happy mending Quidditch injuries."

"I hear she's the best, and Hogwarts deserves the best, convince her." Severus said, and Neville only rolled his eyes, "Right, anything else?"

"Yes, better facilities, the ones we have are incredibly outdated." Severus said, still in his cool drawl.

"The facilities are fine Severus." Neville argued, but Severus shook his head, "That's the deal, the Potter girl and better facilities."

"And what are you going to provide me with in return Severus?" Neville asked, despite what certain people may have believed, Neville Longbottom was a damn fine business man, something he'd learned in the 15 years he'd been dating Draco Malfoy who was possibly the best business man in the Wizarding world.

"If you meet my terms I shall provide you, in conjunction with MalfoyCorp a vaccination for spattergroit." Severus said, leaning back and watching Neville take in this news.

"A vaccination? Are you serious?" Neville asked quietly.

Severus produced a file full of papers, "My research papers, I'm sure you and Draco have more than enough knowledge to make sense of them, and this-" He held out a small vial, "Is the finished product, I've only tested on rats, cats and monkeys but it works, you'll need to run a clinical trial to see if it has the desired effect on humans."

Neville seemed to be considering all of this, "I'll need to talk to Draco before I give you a decision, but it's definitely worth thinking about." He said as he took the vial from Severus, "What are the possible side effects?" He asked.

Severus pointed at the file, "They are in there, along with ways it can be administered, how it is engineered, what age groups it is safe for, the possible benefits as well as side effects, who can't take it, people with underlying health problems, everything that you need to know is in that file."

"Alright, we'll talk about this tonight." Neville said, smiling at the man, "And I'll get back to you first thing tomorrow." He stood up to leave and Severus called after him, "Happy Birthday!"

* * *

><p>"Neville it's your birthday, we are sitting in a fancy restaurant eating an expensive meal, drinking expensive wine and you want to talk business?" Draco asked in exasperation.<p>

"Draco, we're multi-millionaires, we do this every night." Neville pointed out, "Plus, if you hear me out you'll find out why I'm so excited about this 'business' as you put it.

"Fine." Draco agreed, sighing and leaned back in his chair, "What have you got?"

Neville smirked as he pulled out the file and opened it, laying it down in front of Draco on the table, "Severus had discovered a vaccination for spattergroit, it needs a clinical trial before I can start using it, just for health and safety reasons, but it's there, it's not in the experimental phase, I really think he's got it nailed."

Draco was silent for a moment as he read the first page of the file, "Wow." He said quietly, "You're right, he's got the vaccination 99.9% perfect." He sounded amazed.

"The only thing I'm worried about are the side effects but they only occurred in one in the thousands chimps he experimented in." Neville pointed out.

Draco looked a little wary, "But we're talking babies here Neville, that's one child in every thousand whose going to get sicker and die rather than better."

"But think of the 999 babies that won't ever develop spattergroit, those babies won't die from the disease but the percentage of facial mutation is going to down because that occurs during the disease, the infant mortality rate is going to be significantly lower, it's the biggest killer in the magical community Draco, we've got to at least do the clinical trial." Neville said, practically begging him to agree, and with a sheepish sort of smile Draco said, "All right, I'm in. Happy birthday Nev."

In the following weeks the newspaper headlines all over the wizarding world were relating to the amazing discovery, every single day the headline was something amazing and Neville became even more well known around the world.

_St. Mungo's owner Neville Longbottom runs a Spattergroit clinical trial, MalfoyCorp/Longbottom clinical trial more successful than ever!, 32 spattergroit babies saved by clinical trial, Severus Snape, inventor of the spattergroit vaccination becomes a multi-millionaire!, Spattergroit vaccination becomes available to all babies and children at St. Mungo's, Spattergroit cured!, MalfoyCorp/Longbottom clinical trial: history in the making!_

Neville could only think how much it showed his bullies that he was worth so much more than that they'd at school, he'd proved to them he was worth it, but more than that, he'd proven to himself.

**End of Part 4 =)**


	5. Draco Malfoy

**Letter to Me**

**Draco Malfoy**

_**A/N - Part 5!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!**_

* * *

><p>"Have you gotten your letter yet?" Neville called as he walked towards the door, glancing at the time.<p>

Draco shook his head from his spot on the stool at the kitchen table, "Nope, you'd have thought they would all arrive on the same day."

"I know." Neville said, looking under the table for something.

"Looking for this?" Draco asked, holding out a briefcase lazily to the flustered man, Neville looked up, "Yes thank you." He said, grabbing the suitcase and hurrying to the door, "I've got to run, I've got that meeting with the medical board this morning about the clinical trial!"

"At least have some toast." Draco said, handing him a couple of slices, Neville took them with a quick thanks and then he hurried out of the house and he was gone.

Draco chuckled and finished his breakfast, flicking through the paper to see if there was anything interesting going on in the world, he didn't find much, a photo of Ginny Potter and speculation about whether or not she'd become the new healer at Hogwarts. The gossip column was bollocks, he skipped right over it, and read the births and deaths, no names he recognized, the prophet was getting worse and worse.

Draco was distracted by his large tawny owl fluttering through the open window and dropping the letter he'd been waiting for on top of his newspaper. Eagerly he tore it open, he remembered that period of his life and he was rather curious to find out exactly what he'd written.

_Dear probably dead 20 years from now Draco,_

_Let me start off by saying that if you survived the War, well done, I'm impressed. I don't think it's going to be easy, my Father is determined to have me be his right hand man, but he seems to forget the minor problem: I despise everything that the Dark Lord is and more than anything else want to be on the side that is bringing him down rather than aiding him. The other problem with this of course is that if I switch sides and someone finds out, I'll be murdered, if not by my Father then by the Dark Lord. I know Severus spies and I want to spy too, for the light. I've overhead conversations, Longbottom and the Weasley girl are going to start up their little army again, I'm a little tempted to join and do the right thing. _

_Everyone seems to think us Malfoy's want to be evil bloodthirsty murderers, but it's not like that. Although I don't know who I'm telling this too, no one is ever going to read it except me (and possibly Dumbledore who if my suspicions are correct, knows all of this anyway.) My Father isn't some big fan of the Dark Lord, he joined because he felt being a proud Slytherin it was the right thing to do, and when he first joined there wasn't any talk of murder at the time. I never wanted to join but I didn't have a choice, none of us did, and Goodness knows my Mother doesn't approve._

_I often wonder how different things would be if the insufferable boy who can't die had accepted my handshake, if we'd been friends. I hate to admit that I'm more like him than he knows, both of us grew up being pressured into being something we aren't. I hate him, he's irritating, his Hero complex makes me want to kill him and whenever I see him I have to resist the urge to curse him and his stupid sidekicks. Pansy and Blaise find it amusing that I hate him so much, and they have this theory, it's wrong of course, I've told them its wrong a million times but they still go on about it._

_It's not exactly a secret that I get around, with both the ladies and the men, but Pansy, bless her, seems to have it in her head that my hatred for Potter is actually something else, she seems to be of the opinion that there is chemistry between us, it's ridiculous of course, I do hate the boy, and it's just genuine pure hatred! I've told Pansy and Blaise all of this but they just chuckle and say I'm in denial!_

_As if I, the great Slytherin sex God Draco Malfoy, would fantasise or sexually think about in any way someone as scrawny and bony and somewhat geekily attractive as the boy who lived to make my life hell. Oh Merlin, who am I kiddin', who DOESN'T know would be a better question? I secretly crush on the do-gooding Gryffindor scum, even writing it makes me full of shame, but it could be worse, I could have the hots for Longbottom, or the Weasel, ugh, I shudder at the thought._

_Regards _

_Draco_

_P.S – Don't get off on my Potter fantasies, I know you're reading this Dumbledore, you dirty old pervert._

Draco shook his head, a little in amusement but mainly in exasperation at how pathetically confused and sarcastic he'd been, well the sarcastic part hadn't changed. He popped the letter in his pocket and floo-ed to the Ministry for a business meeting with the man of his teenage fantasies, Draco made a face at the thought.

He appeared from the green flames in the atrium and hurried to the Aurors office as he realized he was late, when he arrived a little out of breath Harry smiled at him, "Hey Draco, I was just waiting for you, come in."

Draco gave the man a polite smile and walked into the office where he took a seat across from the Head Aurors desk. Harry shut the door and sat down on the opposite side of the desk, "So, you want to strike a deal, pitch me it."

Draco felt a twinge of annoyance at the suave way Harry leant back in his chair with his hands together, finger tips pressed against each other with his chin resting on them. For a moment he was distracted until he remembered what he was here to discuss.

"I want an Auror."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "A specific one or will anyone do?" He asked, almost suggestively.

Draco rolled his eyes, "Shall I rephrase that in a way your perverted mind can't twist Mr. Potter? I need an Auror to come to St. Mungos and promote the law that no unforgivable curses can be practiced anymore. I still have crucio patients coming in who won't recover until they realize this law is actually starting to work. I was actually going to request you, but if you're going to be that way about it…" the Slytherin trailed off and watched Harry closely for his reply.

Harry moved forward in his chair, now leaning on the desk and looking at Draco thoughtfully.

Almost bitterly Draco said, "You do realize you look like Dumbledore, right?" His own words made him think of the letter and he smirked to himself but the boy who hadn't died caught it.

"Whats got you in such a good mood?" Harry asked, with a small frown and then a light clicked on behind his eyes, "Ah, your letter to you?"

"It's none of your business Potty." Draco said, causing Harry to raise both eyebrows, "Very mature Draco." He said and he had successfully distracted the sly man who hadn't seen him take out his wand.

"Accio letter."

Quicker than Draco could do anything about it the letter flew to Harry who with one swift flick of his wand had a shield around him, He read through the letter at top speed with a horribly smug smirk on his face.

Only when he was finished did he put the shield down and slide the letter across the desk to Draco, "Aw Draco, that's cute."

Draco glared hotly at the man, aware his cheeks were in the transition of pink to red, "That was my private property."

Harry shrugged, "Dumbledore did read them all, you know that right?"

"Obviously." Draco stated, "It was in my letter, duh."

"Again Draco, extremely mature." Harry said as he watched Draco put the letter back in his pocket, "But you were right, Dumbledore really was a dirty old pervert."

Draco, despite himself, smirked at that and stood up heading for the door.

"So, I'll see you at St. Mungos, 3pm on Thursday?"

Confused Draco turned around. "What?"

Harry smiled, a little smugly, "The promotion talk for the unforgivables."

"Oh, right yes." Draco said, only Potter had this darned effect on him, "See you then Potter."

"Have a nice day Draco." Harry called as the man exited his office and the door swung shut.

Only then did he allow himself to spend the next hour shut up in his office laughing until he couldn't breathe.

The End! of Dracos chap! ;)


	6. Cho Chang

**Letter to Me**

**_Cho Chang_**

"Ms. Chang, a letter for you arrived this morning."

Cho looked up from her desk and smiled, "Thank you Rebecca." She said as she took the letter and looked at it with a reminiscent smile; she knew immediately from the Hogwarts-style of it that it was her 20 year old letter to herself.

"Oh, and you have that coaching session at Hogwarts today at 3pm." Her secretary said, feeling as if she was intruding on a private moment.

"Yes, thank you Rebecca." She said in a tone of polite dismissal, the secretary gave her a curt nod and left the room.

Looking down Cho took a deep breath and opened the letter to reveal the faded yellowing parchment inside it.

_Dear Cho,_

_I do find myself at a loss when I think about what I want to do after Hogwarts but as this is my last year I guess I need to decide sooner rather than later. After the events of 5__th__ year and my disastrous Harry situation in 6__th__ year I don't really want to look for love for a while. I'm quite happy the way I am right now and anything would just feel like a betrayal to Cedric. Although we were only 15 I really believed it was love, we just clicked and it seemed so right, we were young but I just didn't see it ever ending. Cedric was the sweetest guy I ever knew._

_What I did to Harry the year after was horrible. Now that I look back on it I can see that I was using him as a way to forget Cedric, to forget my pain. I know now that it was wrong to try and forget Cedric, I need to find a way to remember him but I can't live the rest of my life living in the shadow of his memory. Like I said I don't have long to figure out what I'm going to do but I think I'll fight this War for Harry, I think he needs everyone he can have on his side. My feelings for him are still unresolved but he seems happy with that younger Weasley girl, I can't remember her name, Jenny or something. I guess I just want to be happy again as a first priority but I know that might not happen for a little while yet._

_If I survive the War then I'll start to think about my future more. I suspect a lot of these letters have that sentence in them at some 'if I survive the War.' If this one is as bad as the last one then I dread to think how long it will last and how many lives will be lost but I'll fight for Harry and in Cedrics memory because I know if he were here he would fight too._

_The only two things I can think of that I'm good enough to want a career in are potions and Quidditch. I guess I have the same dream as any aspiring female Quidditch player, I want to play for the Holyhead Harpies and I know I want to do something to honour Cedric but I don't know how yet, I'm sure I'll have plenty of time to figure something out though._

_I hope you do well in life, and be happy,_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Yourself._

Cho smiled as she folded the letter back up again, she could read that now without crying, she would never have been able to do that a few years ago, but things had changed. Her letter had been as she suspected, in that time she was still confused and upset about where her life would go or if it would go anywhere.

She was quite lucky really, she was rather successful now and she had played for the Holyhead Harpies, for a good 10 years too. They had dubbed her the best female seeker of her decade and she had been proud of it, so damn proud.

As with everything though she'd eventually had to stop playing, after an accident that nearly killed her she was out of the game, but she'd had a good run and it felt like the right time to step down and let a young new prodigy fresh out of Hogwarts live her dream.

After her Quidditch career was over Cho didn't know what to do with herself but then she had remembered her wish to do something for Cedric, to do something to honour him so the Wizarding world would remember him for the Hero that he was. Everywhere she went she saw Harry Potters name, he was the Hero they remembered but no one remembered the first victim of the War apart from the set few whose lives had been changed by it and that made Cho both sad and angry.

The Harry Potter museum, The Harry Potter heritage centre, The Potter duelling club and The Boy-Who-Lived: the famous 5 star hotel and restaurant. Cho passed each one of these places everyday on her way to work after the accident; she had taken up a small job at a private flying school to keep her busy. It was on one of these walks that the inspiration came to her, almost magically, as if Cedric himself had presented it to her.

She worked at a flying school and she loved it but she was a tiny fish in a huge pond filled with sharks and piranhas, so why work at the Potter flying institution when she had the money to open up her own?

The idea grew and grew and soon Cho quit her job at the flying institution to open her own business. 5 years later she cut the red ribbon in front of news cameras and reporters and officially opened 'The Cedric Diggory Flying School.' It was a private school to train children aged 4 to 11 how to fly before they went to Hogwarts, she had some of the best working for her and Harry himself came in and assisted on some lessons. She did well and she made a lot of money but that wasn't why the place was so important to her. It felt that by doing this she was keeping Cedric alive in some small way. There was a large plaque on the wall next to the front door telling his story and after the opening of her school so many books had been published, fiction and non-fiction on the life of the late Hero Cedric Diggory.

Cho had already made her fortune while in the Holyhead Harpies but a large amount of that had gone towards the building of the school and all the other costs that had come with starting up your own business so she kept some of the profit from the school but over half of it went elsewhere. She gave money made from the flying lessons to 3 different charities. 'The War Orphanage Trust' which housed orphans from the last great Wizarding War and helped children who had been abandoned for being squibs or whose parents had died young. The second charity was 'The Cruciatus Recovery Fund' which was a charity who researched the Cruciatus Curse and tried to develop a cure to the madness it caused, so far they had made tremendous progress and although they hadn't managed to completely cure it yet they had really helped to lower the damage it did through vaccinations and teaching Hogwarts aged kids how to use their mind to resist it. The last charity was the most important to Cho as she had set it up herself, 'The Cedric Diggory Charity', it helped families who had lost loved ones in the last War by giving them therapy sessions and financially helping struggling families to get by, it had changed so many lives and Cho was so proud of that.

As she looked at the time and realised she had to go to Hogwarts to give her flying lesson she smiled, it felt almost right going back to the Quidditch pitch after that letter and the thoughts it had brought on. After all she was going back to the place where Cedric had passed away.

But he wasn't dead, not to her. He would always live on through her charity and her school. Cedric Diggory would always be remembered.

_**A/N – I really enjoyed this one! Don't know why but I think it turned out pretty good :D**_


	7. Ron Weasley

**Letter to Me**

**Ron Weasley**

When Ronald Weasley got his letter from Hogwarts that he had written to himself so many years ago he was at work, sitting in his office looking at pictures of his glory days. The owl tapped on the window and the moment it dropped the yellowing parchment envelope on his desk he knew what it was, he tore it open eagerly to find out what he had written all those years ago.

_Dear me (blimey that sounds weird),_

_So Dumbledore said the whole point of this letter was to talk about what we want from life, to be honest I just want life. Harry's my best mate and I'd do pretty much anything for him, but I don't want to die in this war. So that's the first thing I want, to be alive to read this letter. I've not really thought about what I actually want to do after Hogwarts, I suppose I've been too focused on everything else that goes on here rather than what I'm studying but I'm not brainy enough to become an Auror and I reckon by the time the wars over I'll have had enough of fighting. I like Quidditch and I'm good at it, when I'm not a bloody nervous wreck that is, my dream since I was a kid is to be the keeper for the Chudley Cannons. That would be amazing, the perfect job really. _

_Everyone seems to know what they want to write in these letters, from what I can see Hermione's written about 4 bloody pages so far. Harry is the only one biting his quill like me, I don't really like thinking this far ahead, I find it better to take each day as it comes, I'm not any good at planning. _

_I guess I'd like something to happen between Hermione and me, well...maybe, I mean, I don't even know if I like her that way, she's been my friend for years and really can a friendship that good change into a romance? I dunno, maybe, she probably doesn't want anything to do with me after that whole Lavender business._

_What I'm basically saying in this letter is that I don't know what I want or where I think I'll be in the future, apart from alive obviously. I think Harry has a thing for my sister, he's been acting weird lately around me and Hermione and theres no way he likes Hermione, he knows I like her, well kind of like her that is (because I haven't actually said I do yet). Merlin, I didn't think being a teenager would be so complicated – hah! – there, that is what I'm looking forward too, not being a teenager with all these girls and their weird hormones acting all crazy around me all the time!_

_Yours sincerely younger you,_

_Ronald Weasley_

Ron sniggered to himself as he folded the letter and placed it on his desk, he leant back in his chair and looked around at the pictures on the wall, he felt a bit like Gilderoy Lockhart as he took them all in. 3 of the 4 walls of the office were filled with pictures of himself, almost every one was signed and his face was grinning out of them all.

Ron sighed as he looked at the photos of himself holding so many cups, three times they'd won when he was with the Chudley Cannons, and 2 when he was with the Wimbourne Wasps and then there was that one, the biggest photo of them all, taking up a whole wall, Ron holding the Quidditch World Cup, he'd been on the winning team when England had won for the first time in years. It had been amazing, the best feeling in the world, so he had achieved what he wanted in that sense.

These pictures really were of his glory days, now he was just a correspondent for the Prophet with his own column. It wasn't a bad life, he could write whatever he wanted about Quidditch, he got free tickets to amazing games and a VIP backstage pass into what went on before and after the match. It was just nothing compared to how it had been though before he had been forced to stop playing.

He had taken a bad fall off of his broom and spent 3 months in a coma in St. Mungo's, when he had woken up he was told he had suffered serious injuries to his back and he was advised that playing Quidditch again would kill him. He loved it, the game was amazing and the rush he felt when he was doing well and they were winning and the crowd were chanting his name was the best feeling in the world. He wasn't stupid enough to risk his life just to play though, so he took the medical advice, and that was it, out of the professional game forever. It had taken a year for him to recover properly and after that he took this column job up, it was good because he had his office here in the Ministry, but he could work from home too.

He missed Quidditch like crazy, but he still played casual games every so often with Harry and the kids at Christmas and in the summer sometimes. Ron had to remind himself sometimes that getting put out of the professional game was good in one sense, he had more time to spend with his Wife and children. When he played professionally he could be gone for months at a time and that wasn't fair to them.

He and Hermione hadn't worked out as his younger self had hoped in that incredibly naïve letter. The war had changed too much, and Hermione had gone down a completely different path. They were still close, but not so much as they had been before. He and Harry were still good friends, they couldn't be anything but great friends for the rest of their lives after all they had faced together in the war, and Ron had survived, just as he had hoped he would in his letter.

In the end he had married Luna which was something he could never had predicted, especially not then as a naïve teenager. Luna had always confused and bemused him, and he had always been rather taken by her, despite her odd ways. They had grown closer after the war and Ron wouldn't change a thing, because now they had two beautiful boys who he was incredibly proud of.

He couldn't play professional Quidditch anymore, but Ron still loved to play Quidditch with his children. They loved it as much as he did and Luna loved to watch them play in the paddock by their little country cottage.

Ron smiled as he thought about it, he supposed all things considered it was a pretty good life that he lived, and he was grateful and thankful that things had turned out the way that they had.

**The End (of Ron's story)**

**Next: Pansy's story :)**


	8. Pansy Parkinson

**Letter to Me**

**Pansy Parkinson**

Pansy was eating breakfast with her Husband and their son, it began as an average morning.

'Theodore are you dressed yet?' Pansy called up the stairs sounding frustrated.

'Shut up Pansy, I'll be down in a minute,' an irritated male voice called back.

'Mother I'm not hungry,' her 6 year old son said pompously.

'I don't care Sebastian,' Pansy snapped, 'eat your breakfast.'

The little boy huffily started stabbing his bacon and a man rushed down the stairs, tall and dark haired and important looking.

'Morning,' he said with a yawn, kissing his wife on the cheek and ruffling his sons hair.

'I'm not hungry Father,' Sebastian said huffily.

'Well you've got to eat son, you know your Mother won't give you lunch when you're hungry later if you don't eat your breakfast,' Theodore Nott said with a smile to his son.

'You're going to be late for work,' Pansy said, handing her husband his wand.

'I'll be fine, see you tonight,' Theodore said and with that he disappeared into the fireplace.

'Mother I'm not hungry!'

'Well you can starve then,' Pansy snapped, 'go to your room, and when you get hungry later you won't be getting anything!'

Sebastian got to his feet and huffily stormed upstairs. Pansy sighed and sat down at the marble dining room table. She had a huge house and a rich Husband yet her life was still miserable.

Her owl fluttered through the window dropping a stack of post in front of her. She thumbed through it, most of it was bills and then there was a letter addressed to her that looked like it was from Hogwarts.

Pansy opened it with trepidation, she had forgotten all about her Hogwarts letter to me.

'_Hello myself,_

_So the Muggle loving fool asked us to perform this ridiculous task. Draco thinks it's pointless too. After all, what is the point in thinking about the future? Most of the people in this room won't have one. The Dark Lord will kill them all, and they are deserving of this fate._

_Where do I see myself in 20 years' time? Married to Draco of course, living in his manor, with a little boy with blond hair and blue eyes…that's my dream, or my goal, either way it's what I want. A few years ago I was sure that I would achieve it, but now I'm not so sure. Draco has been acting strange…he seems to be rather distracted, especially around Potter but then again that is hardly a new development._

_Draco keeps denying that he feels anything for Potter but Blaise and I think he might be lying. We followed him once and found that he was stalking the Gryffindor boy. His obsession is unhealthy and I can only hope that he will grow out of it. The Potter boy will die soon anyway, and that will resolve all of my problems._

_I want to do something important with my life, I want to feel like I've made a difference. My Mother won't let me enrol to become a Death Eater, but I would love to be a part of the world I see my parents live. I know there are women involved like Draco's Mother and his Aunt, I don't understand why I can't be involved too._

_Anyway, that's enough to pass this pointless graded test I believe so I shall not disclose any further information._

_Yours Sincerely_

_Pansy Parkinson'_

Pansy shook her head in disbelief as she read the letter. Things couldn't have ended up more different. She had married Theodore because he was second best to Draco, just as rich, just as handsome, but weedy and pathetic, hardly a man. He knew that he was second best, it hadn't bothered him to begin with but it was grating on him now.

Pansy could hardly look at her son, he was a symbol of everything she never wanted. Dark hair, dark eyes, not light blond hair and dazzling blue eyes…not like Draco. He was pompous and cocky, the traits she hadn't wanted to be similar to her old flames.

She had been in love with Draco then, she was still in love with him now in some sense, but she had realised not long after her letter to herself that they could never have worked out.

Draco had joined the light, he had betrayed them. At first Pansy hadn't believed it was true, Draco had taught her all she knew about the dark arts, how could he betray them? But then she had seen it for her own eyes. Draco worked for the Weasley girl and Longbottom, spying and gathering information about Professor Snape and the Carrows to pass on to the side of the light.

It had made her angry at first, but when the war was over Pansy tried again to get her relationship with Draco back, despite his betrayal. He had laughed at her attempt and told her to get out of his life and stay out. Pansy had been hurt so when her parents had suggested an arranged marriage with Theodore Nott she agreed, out of anger and bitterness towards Draco more than anything else.

Draco was now far out of her reach, she hadn't spoken to him in years. If she had thought of him as a traitor then during the war then now…well, he was more than a traitor. He was in a relationship with, and shared a home with Neville Longbottom, the 'hero' who had killed the Dark Lords snake. Pansy scoffed, still finding it hard to believe how much Draco had changed.

He talked and acquainted himself with Potter, the perfect hero Auror Potter. Even Severus acquainted himself with Draco and his new 'lover', it was appalling. Why didn't people care that he was dating a Gryffindor? It went against the laws and rules of being a Slytherin. He was a traitor to his friends and his house.

At least Theodore was a true Slytherin. Truly ambitious and cunning, and true to his house. He hadn't become a traitor, he had stuck with his friends, with his people, during the war, unlike Draco.

Theodore was a rubbish Husband, he whined and complained and was allergic to almost everything so Pansy had to make 'special' meals for him, ugh, it was like having two children. He seemed to think they were happy and that the arranged marriage had been for the best, but he was naïve if that was what he truly believed. They weren't happy, all they did was fight, they even slept in separate bedrooms.

The only thing keeping Pansy and Theodore together was their son, and Pansy's bitterness towards Draco for his rejection all those years ago.

**The End **** (of Pansy's story)**

**Next: Lavenders story! **


	9. Lavender Brown

**Letter to Me**

**Lavender Brown**

Lavender was alone in her fortress of solitude atop the North tower. It was just like any other morning as she had her breakfast alone, thinking about the classes she would teach that day and smiling at the birds that were singing on the window ledge.

Her little pigmy owl flew through the open window clumsily, scaring the singing birds away. Lavender rolled her eyes in amusement as the owl landed uneasily on the desk in front of her.

'What have you got for me you little fluff ball?' Lavender asked affectionately as her owl nibbled on her finger.

She frowned when she looked down at the letter which was addressed to her in a unique way that only Hogwarts letters were. At first she thought it might be to do with her teaching here as she opened the letter, but then she remembered the task they had been assigned to write a letter to themselves back when she had been in 6th year.

Was that really 20 years ago? Lavender thought to herself as she opened the letter, she couldn't believe it was that long ago.

'_Dear Lavender in the future,_

_This task is quite interesting. Something a bit different and at least we get graded on it. I found it hard, trying to figure out what I would write in this letter, but I've thought of a few things._

_Dumbledore asked us to evaluate where we think we will be in the future, and where we want to be. I suppose it's to make us realise our goals or our potential or something. So in the future I don't know what I want to do, I'm not that great at most subjects. I want to help the DA and Harry, we have never really been close but a lot of my family died in the first war and I want to do my part to help. I think I'm pretty good at DADA so I guess that's something but I don't really like fighting._

_I could be a great journalist, I could even have my own column. It would be great if I could write for The Daily Prophet, or maybe even for Witch Weekly. I could interview celebrities, and I would be rich with a huge house, that would be great. Maybe I could teach, but I don't know, I'm good at Divination and Professor Trelawney really likes me but I don't think I would be good at teaching anything else. Teaching Divination would be another good option though, but I think that's my list of talents exhausted._

_As for my personal life…I don't know. I screwed up a lot with Ron, I just got too attached and now he thinks I'm a psycho. I feel slightly guilty because I think I ruined his friendship with Hermione a little, but I didn't realise they liked each other. I mean they've been friends for years and nothing has happened yet so how was I supposed to know? I don't really see myself ending up with anyone from school, but who knows where life might take me. I hope to get married someday in the future, and hopefully have children too._

_Other than that I guess I don't have much dreams or aspirations in life. That's kind of sad, isn't it? Oh well, it's not like anyone will be reading this apart from Dumbledore and I doubt he cares about my complete lack of ambition or motivation in life._

_Yours Sincerely_

_Teenage Lavender'_

Lavender put the letter down on her desk when she had finished reading it, she was smiling slightly and her owl was still chewing on her finger.

She had fought for Harry in the war, she had nearly died fighting for Harry in fact but it had been worth it. She hadn't done it for the fame or the glory, she had fought because it had been the right thing to do. Her willingness to fight for what she believed in separated her from those that were on the other side trying to gain power and killing thousands to do it.

Her letter had been fairly accurate about everything, despite the fact she had been young and incredibly naïve when she wrote it. She had spent a good few years working as a journalist, first for Witch Weekly doing small petty stories. She moved up to the bigger celebrity stories for the magazine and then landed a job at the Daily Prophet with her own gossip column.

It was when she was working with the Daily Prophet that she met someone who turned her life around completely. Her assigned desk was next to the new political journalists, none other than Blaise Zabini. They had never talked while they were at school together, but Blaise had been absolutely charming and it hadn't taken Lavender long to fall for him.

She sighed as she relieved the memories, they had married quickly, but they had never had children thankfully. Once the honeymoon was over the charming façade had come down and Lavender had seen the darker side of the former Slytherin. He had never physically abused her, but he often shouted at her and treated her like she meant nothing. It had knocked her confidence and she had ended up losing her job at the Prophet.

Ginny had helped her shake off Blaise and divorce him, but it hadn't been easy because Lavender had been so terrified of her Husband. Even now if she saw him on the street she would turn tail and run just to avoid him.

Her life hadn't turned out too badly though. Lavender thought about this as her 1st period class began to mill into the room which was less fumy and more airy now that she was the professor here. Her divorce to Blaise had triggered a change in her life in every way. She needed to find a new job and she wanted new scenery so she moved out of their house and into the North Tower.

Severus Snape, the Headmaster of Hogwarts had hired her to replace Professor Trelawney who had retired and moved to Brazil to 'uncloud her inner eye'. Lavender hadn't complained, she had a job and a home which was more than she had before the job offer.

She wasn't exactly thrilled with the way her life was, she was a bit of a recluse who spent most of her time in her tower, she went down for feasts but that was about it. Ginny, who was the Healer here at Hogwarts, came up and visited her often. Hermione visited her quite a lot too, so she wasn't completely alone.

People did think of her as the crazy Divination professor, but she worked hard and her students got good grades so Severus couldn't complain.

'Okay class,' Lavender said with a smile as she addressed the class, 'today we will be studying tea leaf readings,' she shook the thoughts of the letter from her head and smiled properly at her class. She was a good teacher, and her life could have been much worse.

**The End (of Lavenders story)**

**Next: Ginny's story **** also the final chapter. This was only ever going to be 10 little sub-stories, I know I didn't do Dean or Seamus but I thought focusing on some of the more minor characters would be interesting **


	10. Ginny Weasley

**Letter to Me**

**Ginny Weasley**

Ginny Potter was in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place. She was rushing around preparing breakfast noisily for her family. As she put plates of bacon, sausages, egg and toast down in front of her three children and her Husband Ginny sat down herself with a sigh.

'What's up?' Harry asked his Wife as he tucked into breakfast. It was the school holidays so all of their children were home with them even though James and Sirius were usually at Hogwarts.

'I still haven't got my letter to myself yet,' Ginny said as she ate some toast, 'and you got yours two weeks ago. I'm starting to wonder if it will ever come,' she added sheepishly.

'Don't worry about it,' Harry said with a smile, 'Nev and Draco's letters came a month apart. I think it's a random order, it doesn't seem to be alphabetical or anything.'

'Why do you want to read this letter so much anyway Mum?' Sirius asked lazily from where he was demolishing his breakfast.

'I just want to read it,' Ginny said, knowing it was a meagre excuse, 'and eat slower Sirius.'

'Whatever,' Sirius said, continuing to eat at top speed.

Harry rolled his eyes in amusement as their owl came through the open window and dropped a stack of post in front of him.

'Hogwarts letters,' he said, throwing one to James and Sirius and also to Albus who would be starting his 1st year after the summer.

'Bills…the Ministry…the Wizengamot,' Harry muttered as he thumbed through the letters, 'oh there's one for you Gin,' he said, throwing the parchment envelope to Ginny.

Ginny's eyes widened when she looked down at the envelope. It was addressed to her but in the way that only one letter would be, unique and from Hogwarts.

Harry chuckled as she eagerly tore the envelope open and pulled out the slightly yellowing parchment. She was excited to read this letter, she remembered only some things she had written in it. After all, 20 years was a long time.

'_Dear my future self,_

_I think I know why Dumbledore set us this task. I think he wants us to set ourselves goals so that we have something to live for beyond the war. I think he hopes that we will realise we have a life beyond the war that is worth living for. It makes sense I guess, but I don't know if it will help us survive the war. After all, there are so little of us and we are so young and naïve, we know nothing. Then look at what we are against, an army of experienced killing machines, but we have Harry and that gives us the biggest advantage I think._

_I suppose I should outline my goals and ambitions. I wouldn't mind playing Quidditch professionally for a while, but I don't want to make a permanent career out of it. I think I would like to be a Healer, I think I have the natural instinct for it and my grades are good enough. I also want to survive the war but I figure that's a fairly obvious thing to want for the future. I bet everybody has written it in their letters somewhere or somehow. _

_I guess if we're being totally honest in these letters then another goal for me in the future is to date Harry. I think it's pretty obvious to everyone in the bloody school that I've had the biggest, most embarrassing crush on him for years. I think Harry might have finally realised, he's been acting differently around me this year. I hope Harry survives the war, I think if I hope enough then he might. I have a feeling Harry's going to run off and I don't think I'll be going with him, I'm not that trusted yet. I understand that, my brother and Hermione have been in his life for so long and he trusts them so much, I haven't earned that from him yet, but I will someday._

_Anyway, I think that's enough of the typical cheesy teenage romance stuff. I can't think of anything else I want to achieve so I'll leave it there. If Harry is safe, and everyone I love survives the war then I think I'll be happy in 20 years' time._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_The 16 year old version of yourself.'_

Ginny was smiling to herself as she folded the letter up. She hadn't been aware of her son reading the letter from where he was sitting beside her until she put it down and looked up.

'Dad!' James said with a grin, 'Mum was totally in love with you!'

Harry laughed at this and smiled at his Wife, 'can I see your letter?'

'Be my guest,' Ginny said in amusement as she handed the letter to her Husband, 'I was quite wise for a 16 year old girl actually.'

Harry smiled as he read through the letter, 'yeah,' he agreed, 'you were rather wise,' he added, 'and you did a lot of the stuff you wanted too in this letter. I mean you did play Quidditch and you were brilliant, especially when you and Ron played together.'

Ginny chuckled at the memory, 'Yeah, the Canons had the best team ever that year,' she agreed.

Harry smiled fondly at his wife, his three sons were watching the interaction but staying relatively quiet for once.

She had done what she wanted in that letter, she had played Quidditch professionally for a couple of years, then she had trained to become a Healer and now she was working at Hogwarts.

'And I became a Healer so I guess I did achieve my teenage goals,' Ginny said with a smile.

'You're a great Healer Mum but it does kind of suck that you work at Hogwarts,' James said grumpily.

'You're only saying that because you don't think it's cool that your Mother works at your school,' Harry said to his son.

James shrugged, 'it _isn't _cool.'

'Well I better reconsider Severus's offer then,' Harry said with an amused smirk towards Ginny.

'What do you mean?' Sirius asked cautiously as he and James exchanged looks.

'Well you know he stepped down at the end of this year,' Harry said to his sons, 'he asked me if I wanted to take over.'

'As Headmaster?' Albus asked in excited disbelief.

'No way,' Sirius said, shaking his head at his Father.

'Seriously Dad, no,' James said looking just as disturbed.

'He's not Sirius, I am,' Sirius said, getting a bit of toast thrown at him by Albus for this, 'that joke is so old Sirius.'

'Whatever Al.'

Ginny and Harry shared an amused glance across the table as their sons continued to bicker. Her letter had been more accurate than she thought, and she couldn't be more glad because she loved her life the way it was. Her letter had described her perfect life and now she was living it.

**The End **

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this little story! That's it for now. Thanks to everyone who read, enjoyed and reviewed!**

**Peace out,**

**Holly :)**

**xxx**


End file.
